Winds of Change: A Titan Tale
by Kai-av-Rani
Summary: A mysterious is passing through Jump City. What is he running from? And why is he so bitter? Review Please!
1. Newcomer

The bay was glowing a soft golden yellow as the sun rose over Jump City. People were waking up all over the city preparing to go about their business. Car horns were blaring as morning traffic began. Jump City slowly came to life as the morning sun glared sharply off the windows of Titan Tower. Robin was sitting atop the roof of the tower welcoming in the new day. Looking towards the horizon, he watched the gulls fly overhead. He thought about what new possibilities that this day may bring for him and his team. Down in the kitchen, Beast Boy and Cyborg could be heard arguing over who would be cooking their breakfast first. This of course was aggravating Raven, who was attempting to read in the living room while drinking her herbal tea. In the bathroom a faucet squeaked as it was turned off, where Starfire had just finished her morning shower.

"Dude! I need to use the pans first! I don't want animal grease in my food! Hand 'em over Cy!" Cyborg was holding a frustrated Beast Boy at bay with an outstretched arm, preventing Beast Boy from reaching the cupboards behind Cyborg.

"Hey man! I need to eat too! And I'm not about to wait for you to cook your nasty tofu first! Besides, maybe I don't want your nasty soy juices in _my_ food!" Cyborg retorted, the two now grappling with each other.

"Do you two ever act your age? I was reading." Raven asked, entering the kitchen. Hand on her hip, she sounded dangerously annoyed.

"S-sorry Raven! We'll be quieter in here, we promise!" Beast Boy said, raising his hands in apology. Cyborg took this opportunity to snag the cutlery he needed to cook breakfast.

"Booyah! Eggs and bacon, here I come!" Cyborg gave a laugh as he began frying up the bacon.

"Dude! No fair!" Beast Boy whined, crossing his arms and sulking.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Good to see you to two could resolve this on your own." she deadpanned, turning around she went back into the living room.

Starfire glided into the living room, "Good morning friend Raven!" she exclaimed, practically dripping with enthusiasm.

"Hn," replied Raven from behind her book.

Unphased, Starfire continued into the kitchen, "Friends! Shall we partake in the breaking of the fast?"

"We're a-" Cyborg was interrupted by the alarm going off. Robin burst into the kitchen followed by Raven.

"Trouble," Robin stated, and with that the Titans took off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Atop a cliff looking out over Jump City stood a teen wearing a light-brown duster, blue jeans, and a long sleeve forest-green shirt. Pushing back long wavy wheat brown hair he let out a sigh. He hated cities, but he'd been traveling for over a week now and was in need of rest. It was bad luck that this happened to be the nearest place to stop. Grimacing, he considered moving on, as this place made him nervous. He had heard that this city was the home turf of the famed Teen Titans, and if there was one thing he hated more than cities, it was being around people like himself. He never asked to be special, and he considered it a curse more than anything else. Everywhere he went, people expected him to use his gift to help _everyone_. To him, it was too much stress, too much responsibility, he _couldn't_ help everyone. He wasn't cut out for the rigors of being a superhero. That's why he had left, because people couldn't accept that; that, and… no…he didn't want to think about the other reason he left. They felt he was being selfish, they couldn't understand why he would reject his gift.

_At least no one will know me here, _he thought to himself._ I'll stay here for the night, and leave as soon as I wake up. The youth started to shake as memories of his home town flooded back to him. Taking a deep breath, we willed himself to be calm, crooking his finger subtly, he let a gentle breeze swirl about him, blowing his anxieties away, granting him protection and comfort. Cruel, how my only solace lies in the source of my problems. He let the breeze die away. No powers in the city, I mustn't draw attention to myself. Sighing again, he lifted his backpack from the grass and flipped his shades down over his eyes. Turning, he began walking back down the cliff, dreading what this morning might bring._ Sighing again, he lifted his backpack from the grass and flipped his shades down over his eyes. Turning, he began walking back down the cliff, dreading what this morning might bring.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_  
_

The Titans arrived on the scene to find Plasmus drinking from an overturned chemical truck at one of Jump City's more busy intersections.

"Titans, go!" cried Robin and the team sprung into action. Raven began by clearing away the hazardous chemicals with her powers before they did harm to the people in the area. Starfire and Cyborg pelted Plasmus with starbolts and sonic blasts while Robin drew his staff and Beast Boy snuck around to Plasmus' other side. Turning into a ram, Beast Boy charged Plasmus from behind while Robin charged from the front. The two connected simultaneously with the slimy villain, smashing him to pieces.

"Yesss!" cried the changeling, swinging his arms and legs in a rather goofy victory dance.

"Don't celebrate yet." Raven said, pointing towards the mess. Splattered all over the place, the ooze that made up Plasmus' body began to form into multiple, smaller forms, numbering 15 in total. As soon as they were all formed, the little Plasmoids took off in different directions.

"Not good…" Cyborg said, grimacing and shaking his head.

Robin dusted himself off, " We'll have to take them out one at a time, as soon as you incapacitate one of them, try to find another one! We can't let them destroy the city! Alright Titans, split up!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The duster-clad traveler stopped at a pizza place to eat. He was hungry for some real food after spending a week eating the snacks in his backpack and whatever else he could find. He was feeling real nervous with all these people around. Sitting in a booth he began tapping his foot quickly with anxiety. _I wish the food would hurry up, I just want to find a cheap motel to sleep in and get the hell out of here._ He ran a hand through his hair and frowned at the table. _This looks like a popular place, dammit, I should have picked a smaller restaurant. I hope the Titans don't like pizza, that'd just make things worse. Okay, deep breaths, hold it together man, you can do this._ He was about to take a deep breath when the waiter arrived with his pizza.

"Excuse me sir, but you ordered the supreme, correct?" a skinny, pimply-faced waiter asked.

The youth was startled out of his trance, "Ahh! Wha? Oh, sorry. Umm, yes, I ordered the supreme. Er, thanks." He said, brushing a lock of hair out of his face.

The waiter raised an eyebrow at this, "Riight, well, here ya go." he placed the pizza on the table, then turned and left.

About to grab a slice, the teen was interrupted by screams coming from the sidewalk. Looking out the window he saw a man-sized purple ooze-creature attacking people. _What the hell is that? No wonder the Titans are so renowned! I only had to deal with normal criminals in my town! Shit, just sit tight, the Titans will be here soon to take care of it. Don't interfere, don't panic, and NO powers. _Most people were running out of the building attempting to flee the area. But he just sat there, watching the mayhem. He was relieved to see that no one had been hurt yet, just cars, newspaper stands and the like. After about fifteen minutes, the traveler started to worry. _Where are the Titans? If they don't come soon someone is going to get killed! Th- Shit!_

His thoughts were interrupted as he ducked a lamppost that came crashing through the window.

* * *

_Author's Note: So, yeah, I deleted this story once and am now putting it back up, formatting problems, don't ask... please review!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the "mysterious traveler."**__  
_


	2. Turbulence

Soaring through the air, Starfire spotted one of the plasmoids wreaking havoc on the street below. Descending in front of it, she addressed the creature, "I ask you to desist!"

The smaller Plasmus just looked at her and opened it's mouth, "**RAAAWWWRRRGG!**"

"Umm… please?"

The abomination spread it's arms and charged at her.

"Then I must vanquish you!" Starfire roared, flinging a pair of starbolts at it.

The emerald bolts connected, boring holes where they hit it's chest, but the holes quickly filled themselves up. Rearing up, the plasmoid let out a stream of toxic barf, knocking Starfire back and drenching her in green ooze.

"Ugh, this is most unpleasant." wiping the slime from her face, she righted herself and took to the air.

The monster began stretching it's limbs towards the Tamaranian, attempting to bring her down. Starfire dodged and weaved around the creature's attempts to grab her. _I must try to end this quickly, there are more in the city and we require all of them to end the chaos. _

"Raauugh!" focusing all her energy into her eyes she fired two deadly blasts at the small Plasmus, sending it flying down the street and rendering it an inert glob of goo. _It would be most helpful if I can find a way to transport the Plasmus… _Starfire scanned the area and spotted a model of an enormous plastic bucket positioned atop the roof of "Larry's Bucket O' Chicken."

"Most excellent!" Starfire cheered to herself. Flying over she ripped the bucket from the roof, "Tell Larry that I apologize for taking his bucket of poultry!" she called down to the people inside the joint, smiling apologetically with one hand behind her head. She then flew over to the remains of the plasmoid and scooped it up with the bucket.

"_Star! You there_?" Robin called over the Titan Communicator.

"I hear you, friend Robin!" Starfire replied into her device.

"_I've been checking in with the other Titans, so far we have subdued ten of Plasmus' parts. What's your count?"_

"You four have amassed ten pieces already? I am afraid I have only vanquished one just now…"

"_That's okay Star! It isn't a contest, after all. Okay, so that should leave four parts left. Keep looking! Robin out!"_

Starfire nodded, growing more determined, she flew onward.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The traveler clenched his teeth in frustration. _Why haven't the Titans shown up? If they are really as good as people say, why are they not taking care of this? _A horrible thought crossed the young man's mind. _Something's wrong… something must have happened._ He stood up from behind the rubble of his table and surveyed what was going on outside. The ooze monster was doing the same thing, surveying the area. It's focus fell upon a car stopped in the road, and the traveler's eyes followed. At that moment his heart leapt up to his throat.

Inside the car someone had left a baby in the backseat in their haste to get away from the monster. _Maybe the thing won't be interested, maybe it will just move on, maybe the supposed "Titans" will show up. Dammit just calm down! It'll be okay… you don't have to do anything…_

The monster began moving towards the car, it's sickly green eyes fixated upon the baby inside.

_Come on… move away from the car… where the hell are this city's superheroes? Did I get my cities mixed up?_

A gooey purple limb broke the windshield, letting the baby's screams out into the air.

The traveler clenched his teeth._ Shit…_ _I don't think I can do this. _Taking a deep breath, the traveler flicked down his shades and summoned a strong stream of air to propel himself into the street, landing on the roof of the car. The monster reared back in surprise, after a moment it leaned in to leer at the newcomer. All the while the man in the duster just stood there in challenge, looking down at the slimy thing in front of him. "Get outta here," he spat.

The monster grunted in response and swiped the traveler off of the car. "Oof!" was all he could say as the air left his lungs. He pushed himself off the ground and dusted himself off, "Never dealt with something like you before…" he muttered. Without moving a muscle, the young man summoned a powerful blast of wind and directed it at the ooze monster, sending it careening backwards and onto the ground. It was now the creature's turn to pick itself up. The two began to circle each other, the monster with it's slimy limbs ready, and the young man gliding along on a breeze, his hands in his pockets. They struck each other at the same moment, the monster connecting with a powerful swipe to the man's face just as he motionlessly projected a supersonic blast of wind at the monster. The monster's swipe caused the traveler to hit his head against the side of a building. The last thing the traveler saw before blacking out was a flash of red amber, and purple descend from the sky…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

An hour later, the Titans rendezvoused at the original scene of the crime and put Plasmus back together. Once all the globs were put in the same place they reformed to create the pale, thin, sleeping man that was Plasmus' true form.

"Good work Titans!" Robin said encouragingly, "Cyborg, isn't it your turn to bring him into the police?

"I'm on it! Let's go sleepy head!" Cyborg gently lifted the sleeping man off the ground and walked off.

"Alright team, let's head back to the Tower." Robin turned to go.

"Umm, friend Robin?" Starfire asked, raising a finger.

"What is it Star?" Robin asked over his shoulder, Raven and Beast Boy stopping to listen too.

"When I collected the last division of the Plasmus, I witnessed it's defeat by a peculiar being."

"What?" Beast Boy shouted.

"What kind of… peculiar being?" Raven droned.

"He was dressed as a citizen but appeared to be utilizing wind as a weapon, it was swirling about him and he used it to subdue the Plasmus."

"Really?" Robin raised an eyebrow, stretching his eye mask. "Do you know where he is now Star?"

"Yes, you see, the Plasmus defeated him as well, I believe he is still laying out on the street."

"Dude! Star! You left him in the street?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"But I had to return the pieces of the Plasmus…" Starfire said timidly, looking at her feet.

"It's okay, you did the right thing Star, now let's see if he is still there. Lead the way Star." Robin said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at the Titan Tower the youth was lying unconscious in the medical bay with Cyborg, Raven, and Robin standing by his bed in discussion.

"Tell me again what Star said he was doing." Cyborg said it like a question, crossing his arms.

"She said that he was using wind as a weapon against Plasmus." Raven said, sounding almost interested.

"Question is, who is he and why is he here?" Robin began to rub his chin in thought.

"Does it matter?" Cyborg asked.

"It could." Raven lowered her hood and looked at where the traveler lay.

"You're right, I mean, we don't know anything about him. City Hall said there were no applications applying for superhero status in the last month, and he obviously hasn't come to us asking to join the team. So what are his motives?"

"Looking at what he's got in his backpack, I'd say he's traveling, question is, is he coming or going? I mean, if he just came to the city, he probably doesn't know anything about the villains here, or us. Hell, it's possible he's just passing through." Cyborg shrugged.

"Then it's a good thing we found him, I suppose we'll find out when he wakes up. Let's leave him here and check back in an hour."

Shaking her head, "I'm not sure that's a good idea…"

"Why not Raven?" Cyborg cocked his head.

Robin looked at Raven with a mixture of suspicion and familiarity, "What do you know?"

Raven looked to the youth, "…Nothing, I just have a bad feeling about this."

Robin smiled, " Well, I-"

The conversation was interrupted by the Titan alarm going off.

Beast Boy poked his head into the room, "Dudes! There's a bank robbery! C'mon!"

Robin shrugged at Cyborg and Raven, "This'll have to wait, Titans, go!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Uuuhhnn…" Opening his eyes, the young man was met by the sharp, painfully bright white light shining above him. Flipping his legs over the side of the medical bed, he took in his surroundings. To his right were three other beds like the one he was sitting on. At his left was a bunch of medical equipment, heart monitors, X-rays, IV tubes, and other things one normally finds in a hospital. Laying on a chair beside his bed were his shades, duster, and backpack.

He put on his duster and shades, as he lifted his backpack off of the chair, he noticed that the zipper was open. _Someone's been through this… would hospital staff do that? _He scratched at the long stubble on his chin, _I need to shave…_ _but more importantly, I need to get out of here. _He looked to the window by the farthest bed, outside it showed the sun casting a warm, red glow over the bay, the water glittering like tiny rubies. _Shit, slept through the day… I hate traveling by night._ Sliding off the bed, he looked to the window once more. _Why is the hospital by the bay?_ _Shouldn't it be closer to the center of the city? Shit… where am I? _Shrugging to himself, he shouldered his pack and opened the door, noting the high-tech button panel that made it slide open. _Fancy… _He was greeted by a dark, foreboding hallway. He hesitantly looked down both sides of the hall. _This can't be a hospital… Where the hell am I?_ Taking a deep breath, he went left. _Dammit, how am I supposed to leave this place?_ Walking past door after door, he finally decided to try one. Pushing the panel, the door swished open.

Turning on the light, the room turned out to be a rather messy bedroom. There were old clothes, food wrappers, sports equipment, and videogames strewn about the floor and piled against the walls and furniture. It smelt terribly of body odor. The traveler scrunched his nose and stepped cautiously inside. The furniture of the room consisted of a bunk bed, a dresser, some book shelves, a futon and a TV atop a set of drawers. _What the hell? What kind of building has a mini hospital wing and a bedroom like this?_ His curiosity getting the better of him, the young man stepped over to the TV and inspected the game system plugged into it. _This is an older one… _He picked up some of the game boxes lying by it. _Good taste in games though… some of these are classics! _Turning to a bookshelf, he noticed that it mostly consisted of comic books. _What a collection! I wonder who lives here? _He shook his head as if to clear it. _C'mon, focus! I got to get out of here…_

Walking back out into the hall, he continued down it at a brisk pace. Turning the corner, the hall opened up into one gargantuan room. _Whoa…_ The room's most prominent feature was the giant screen that took up almost the entire wall. The rest of the wall was comprised of glass and overlooked the bay. There was a very long couch facing the screen in a half circle, and other chairs and smaller sofas at the periphery of this… living room. Walking down the steps that led into the area, he marveled at the height of the ceiling; it could have rivaled that of some cathedrals! _Wonder what else I can find here… _His curiosity roused again, he opted to look down the hall opposite the one he had come from. It was identical in appearance to the one he first came out of. About halfway down the hall, he chose another door at random.

Sliding the door open, this room was lit by what little light remained outside, for the wall to his right was comprised mostly of glass windows. Regardless of available light, this room was… dark. Inside were objects like masks, a globe, strange statues and gargoyles. There was a large bookshelf built into the wall, but despite it being full there were more volumes of heavy tomes and scrolls strewn about the area. The floor, walls, ceiling, and most of the stuff in the room were either, black, purple, or dark blue. There was a large bed with a sort of… hooded overhang. Finally, there were shelves full of jars, vials, symbols, cups, stones and all manner of occult looking objects. _This room is really cool… if a little dark._ Stepping over to a pile of tomes, the one on top caught the man's eye. _The Book of Nod! Haven't seen a copy of this in a long time… _Picking up the book, he began to flip through it. _Wonder what other books might be in here…_

"What are you doing in _my _room?" said a voice in a low growl.

* * *

_Author's Note: This took a while because I was on vacation, but I'm going to try and update every Sunday, starting next Sunday, not this one. I stumbled upon a great story the other day by the name of "Titan's Song" by Lord Belgarion. It's a wonderful read and I suggest everbody check it out! So, yeah, hope anybody reading this enjoys it! I do take suggestions, ideas, criticism, and advice!_

_ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the "mysterious traveler."**  
_


End file.
